When The Circus Came to Town
by LLF
Summary: The town gets a library and love finds a new resident
1. Chapter 1

Ned Yost was sweeping the steps in front of the mercantile when he saw her coming. She was making her way down the oposite side of the street.

"Miss Thatcher!" the shopkeeper called out. "Oh…Elizabeth!" Elizabeth Thatcher stopped midstride, winced slightly in anticipation of his next words and then turned to him with a big smile on her face.

"There's been another delivery!" he said as he gestured her toward the steps of his store.

"No, please no," she sighed in a whisper as her shoulders sagged and she made her way across the street. She dragged her feet up the steps of the mercantile. She opened the door and Ned nodded toward a stack of crates next to the door. There were only three of them this time. Three more to add to the stacks lined against the wall in the spare room of her house. Ned watched her with a slight grin as she perused the shipping labels.

"Your Aunt Agatha again?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"It's sweet of her ladies group to send them to us," she said as he came around the bench with a claw hammer and worked the wooden top free from the top crate. He lifted the lid and set it aside so she could see the contents.

Books.

And more books.

"That aunt of yours is really something," Ned chuckled. Elizabeth sighed heavily as she traced a finger over the beautiful leather bindings and read the titles. She pulled out a volume and flipped through the pages. Her frowned deepened as she studied another title and then another.

"Not exactly appropriate for my students however," she sighed. She slipped the book in her hands back into the crate.

"I can have one of the boys deliver it for you," Ned said as he circled the counter again. "Where would you like them to come? To your house or the school?" Elizabeth thought about the crates already stacked against the wall in her spare room.

"My house," she sighed a bit reluctantly. "And I need to send a wire to my aunt thanking her." Ned grinned and reached for the pad where she could write her message. Neither of them paid much attention to the older woman who meandered over to the stack of crates. She examined the titles and muttered under her breath. Ned eyed her impatiently as he waited for Elizabeth to complete the telegram.

One by one Mrs. McCormick pulled a book out, read the title again, muttered some numbers and shoved the book back into its spot. Elizabeth finished writing and looked up as she handed the pencil back to Ned. She followed his gaze to the woman at the box of books and watched her for a moment.

"Mrs. McCormick," Elizabeth approached her incredulously. "Do you know the Dewey Decimal System?" The older woman straightened and adjusted the worn leather hat that sat on her short graying curls. She glared at Elizabeth. She pulled a book from the box, read the title and shoved it back.

"Engineering…..600" she said sharply. She pulled a smaller volume out and waved it toward Elizabeth. "Merek Manual….Medical…600." Into the box it went. Then another came out.

"The Great Boer War by Doyle…900…," she growled. Elizabeth reached out to stop her from taking another book.

"Did you work in a library?" she asked. Mrs. McCormick's face fell. She straightened defensively.

"No," she said. "Just spent my days dusting shelves and shelves of books. Won't go back to that again." Without another word she pushed past Elizabeth and opened the door to leave the store.

"But…." Elizabeth stopped as the older woman scowled and left without another word.

"Crotchety….every time, every day that one," Ned shook his head. "Just can't figure her out." Elizabeth watched her thoughtfully through the glass in the door. The older woman crossed the street and made her way up the staircase to the rooms above Lee's town offices. Jack and the men had renovated the store rooms into a small living space for her just before Christmas.

"Maybe she just needs something to do," she mused. Ned laughed sardonically.

"It would keep her out of my shop," he sighed. "Comes in every day and complains, puts a few things on her account and goes back across the street. Abigail told me to let her know when she has a bill but so far people have been taking care of it. Dr. Carson pays it now and then. Jack has done it a couple of times. Very nice of people but it can't be easy for her." Elizabeth smiled at him and then put the lid back on the crate. She stared at it for a moment and then lifted it to look at the books again. She glanced back at the rooms over the mill offices again. Her smile widened as an idea formed in her head.

"Thank you for sending the wire," she said absently as she opened the door. "I'll come back and pay for it after I see Abigail about something."

"And I'll have the boxes delivered to…your house," he said, his voice trailing as the door closed after her. Ned shook his head with a smile and counted the words she had written on the notepad.

By the time she reached the mayor's office the idea she was mulling had formed fully in Elizabeth's head and it burst forth as enthusiastically as she did through the office door.

"Abigail," she said abruptly as she interrupted her friend at her desk. "We need a library in town. A lending library." Abigail looked up from the papers she had been reading and sat back in her chair.

"Well, hello to you too," she chuckled. Elizabeth checked herself and then sat down in the chair in front of Abigail.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I've just been thinking about this and it would be the best thing to happen. My Aunt Abigail has been sending me all of these books and I can't use them for school and it's silly to have them packed away when others could be reading them and well, Mrs. McCormick knows the Dewey Decimal System and it would be…."

"Mrs. McCormick?" Abigail interrupted with a sharp laugh. "The 'I am not moving in face of the flood in the settlement' Mrs. McCormick'?" Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "I'm just as surprised as you are. But she knows it. And that will help her organize all of the books that Aunt Agatha's ladies society is sending me."

"Elizabeth," Abigail interrupted again. "There is no room in our town budget to pay someone to run a library right now. And there certainly not enough to build an actual library either."

"We don't need a whole building just yet," Elizabeth replied with undimmed enthusiasm. "Just a room somewhere. I'm sure Jack, Lee and some of the other men can build shelves for us. And maybe Mrs. McCormick can be a volunteer until its up and running and we find a way to fund it." Abigail laughed again.

"Mrs. McCormick…volunteer?" she shook her head in dismay. Then she studied the younger woman thoughtfully.

"This town is bursting at the seams right now," she said. "I'm not sure where we can find extra room….anywhere. Even just one room." Elizabeth frowned thoughtfully.

"It's a great idea though," Abigail offered. "Definitely something we should to be thinking about. And it's wonderful that you'd be willing to lend your books to the cause." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and cast a begrudging look at Abigail.

"I want my spare room back," she said darkly. Abigail chuckled again.

"A library…." she mused with a smile as she sat back in her chair again. "What a thought for Hope Valley."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth gazed about the small and then turned back to Abigail, who stood at the open door.

"I don't understand," she said. "You always planned to expand the café into this room."

"I know," Abigail sighed. "But not right now. I think we can find a place for these things somewhere else and use it for the lending library for the present time." She stepped into the room and looked around. "What do you think?" Elizabeth was delightfully aghast as she gazed about the dusty room. It was right on Main Street next to the café. There was a window by the door for light and a smaller one in the back. It was small but it would do. It would more than…do. It was a perfect start.

"If you think it will work, Frank is ready to organize some people from church to build shelves and maybe a couple of benches….." she stopped as Elizabeth threw her arms around her in a hug.

"It's perfect!" Elizabeth squealed happily. Abigail smiled broadly as Elizabeth stepped back and began searching the room again. She clasped her hands by her chin and sighed happily.

"I can get some of the children over here after school to clean, wash the windows and….." she turned back to the woman in the doorway. "Thank you, Abigail."

"Well, you've got the books and your room and shelves on the way," Abigail replied. "As I see it your biggest hurdle is just ahead." Elizabeth's brow furrowed in thought.

"Mrs. McCormick?" Abigail offered. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. She wasn't about to tackle that hurdle until she was ready.

And that wouldn't be for another week. The room was cleaned, walls painted, windows washed and empty shelves lined the walls and jutted out into the room. Frank and Jack had moved the crates of books from her house and they were stacked in the middle. There was a small table and chair by the back window and a larger one by the window at the front door. Faith had even found an unused card catalog box at the infirmary. It was right on the table with a stack of new cards Lee had donated. And Rosemary had been busy folding card sleeves that were ready to be glued in the back of each book.

All of the activity in the little room had certainly piqued the curiosity of Hope Valley residents. Children had gone home from school with news of the new lending library. Some of them even brought their own books to be added to the shelves. Everyone was excited to see the new lending library taking shape. Everyone except one.

Elizabeth was unlocking the door of the library after school one day with her arm full of books she had culled from the shelves at the school. She looked up and cringed a bit as she saw her stomping her way down the boardwalk toward her. A frown creased the older woman's tanned face and she stopped in front of Elizabeth.

"I know what you are doing here," she scowled. Elizabeth shrugged as she opened the door and went inside. Mrs. McCormick followed her.

"I didn't know what else to do with all the books Aunt Agatha has been sending," Elizabeth said as she put the books she was carrying on the table. "Not everything was appropriate for my students. This way everyone can use them." She watched the woman out of the corner of her eyes as she pulled off the loosened top of a crate and pretended to be studying the titles inside. Mrs. McCormick glared as she looked around at the shelves and crates. She reached out and ran a finger down the edge of the empty catalog box and tapped the stack of cards. She studied the inkwell and ready pens. Elizabeth smiled softly and then briskly started lining books on a shelf.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. McCormick snarled. "Put them back. Those books need cards. They need to be organized before you put them on shelves. Don't you know anything?" Elizabeth stepped back and turned to face her proponent. Mrs. McCormick studied her warily and then held up a finger.

"I told you I am not going back to dusting shelves of books," she warned. Elizabeth grinned brightly

"I've thought about that," she replied. "I'll be sending a responsible student every week to dust and clean. They'll be available to do anything else that needs to be done." Mrs. McCormick still regarded her suspiciously.

"And Katie Yost has volunteered to help catalog books," Elizabeth continued. "She has beautiful hand writing." The older woman snorted and shook her head.

"Better her than that other friend of yours," she spit. "Can't stop talking for a single second. Always going on and on about very dang thing." Elizabeth suppressed a smile and turned away quickly. Rosemary.

"Mrs. Colter has spent hours folding the card sleeves for the back of the books," Elizabeth offered. "She has been a tremendous help." The older woman muttered something under her breath and Elizabeth stifled another laugh.

"Best put those books on the table," Mrs. McCormick directed. "I can get started." She circled the table and eased herself carefully into the waiting chair. Elizabeth turned with an armload of books and saw the softening expression on the older woman's face as she ran her hands carefully of the smooth arms of the worn chair. She pulled open the drawer and found the folded sleeves and a small pot of glue. Mrs. McCormick glanced up and the frown returned as she saw Elizabeth watching her.

"Right here," she ordered and Elizabeth stacked the books in front of her. "Go on now. Leave me be. And close that door behind you." Elizabeth nodded quickly and complied. Abigail was waiting just outside the door where she'd been listening. The two woman laughed softly as they glanced back and then headed toward the café entrance.

"She certainly knows Rosemary, doesn't she?" Elizabeth asked. Abigail nodded happily, her eyes crinkling with delight.

"I'll bring her some soup later," Abigail said. "Something tells me she'll be putting in a long first night." Elizabeth nodded in agreement and then smiled again. Hope Valley's Free Lending Library was on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled broadly when he made his way out of the saloon where his room was. This was a pleasant little town and the streets were alive with activity. He tipped his bowler hat as two ladies smiled, passed him and made their way to a nearby dress shop. Riders on horses took their mounts to the livery and let them roam in a large corral at the end of town. A motor car chugged from one end of the street, past him and on out of town. He made his way down the sidewalk to the bustling mercantile and watched wagons being loaded with goods before crossing the street to see what else the little town had to offer. A lumber office, Mayor's Office and infirmary were all busy and very professional from the outside. The barber shop was closed for the day. The café was bustling with activity. Too much activity for his satisfaction. His interest was piqued in the small door next to the café. The door was closed but he could see someone working at a table near the window. He studied the inside through the glass in the door and smiled. Shelves with books! He'd found a treasure in this little town.

The woman at the table looked up from her writing as he pushed the door open.

"Hello," he smiled brightly and tipped his hat. She scowled at him.

"We're not open for lending yet," she said sharply. "As you can see, I've still boxes of books to catalogue. Now go along." He looked around and smiled broadly.

"Tis a fine establishment you have here, madame," he said happily. "I won't disturb your books if you would allow me the pleasure of the peace and quiet in here. Your café is rollicking at the moment and the White Stallion Saloon where my room is…well….." She checked him over from the tips of his polished shoes to the striped pants and red vest he wore under a tread bare black jacket. He whipped off his hat and pulled a snowy handkerchief out of his pocket and swiped it across his bald head as he waited. He met her examining gaze with brown eyes that crinkled at the corners and topped with craggy gray brows. He tipped his head slightly and grinned.

"There's a chair in the back you can rest in for a bit," she sighed and then pointed her pen at him. "Just don't bother me."

"Thank you, Madame," he replied brightly. "I be William Jeanette. And you are?" She hesitated as she studied his happy face.

"Myra," she said finally. "Myra McCormick." He frowned a bit and then returned her gaze intently.

"Myra?" he said. "That may be what folks call you but I be thinking ye were born with a different name." Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened a bit.

"My husband called me by Myra," she said quietly. "But my parents named me….Mirabelle. How did you know?" The old man grinned broadly.

"Ah….that's better," he said happily. "You look more like a Mirabelle." She watched as he made his way around the crates of boxes and shelves to the back of the little room.

"Mirabelle McCormick," he rolled the name over his tongue with satisfaction. "Mirabelle…" He sat down in the wooden chair near the back window and winked when he noticed her watching him curiously through the empty shelves. She straightened quickly and went back to her books and cards.

As he settled more comfortably in the chair by the window, he closed his eyes. The afternoon sun flooded through the window warming his little corner. It was peaceful and quiet. Just as he sought. He listened to the scratching of her pen, the very slight scrape of it against the inkwell when she dipped for more ink and almost dozed off. Then the door open again. He opened one eye and smiled as a pretty child stepped inside.

"Hello," a little girl said politely as she stood in front of the table piled with books and cards.

"We're not open for book borrowing yet," Mrs. McCormick said sternly.

"I know," the child replied. "Mrs. Thornton said I was to come and introduce myself to you and tell you that I am going to be the library helper this week. I'm Anna Hayford." She smiled and held out her hand. Mrs. McCormick ignored the offered hand and leaned forward on her elbows. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the little blonde in front of her.

"You get in trouble in school or something?" she asked. Anna shook her head and tucked her hand into the pocket of her dress.

"No ma'am," she said. "I wanted to be the first helper. So did Emily. But Laura said she's scared of you."

"That Laura sounds like she is pretty smart," Mrs. McCormick sneered. "Honest. That's important."

"My teacher says honesty is very important," the little girl said as she ran a finger along the leather bindings on the book in front of her. "So do my parents but I can't figure it out exactly."

"How so," Hazel asked as she sat back in her chair. A perplexed frown crossed Anna's face.

"They always want you to tell the truth but sometimes when you do it makes them mad," she said.

"Are you speaking from experience in this matter?" the older woman asked.

"Well, I once told Cody that Mrs. Stanton wasn't the same as a real mother," Anna explained. "But now she is because she adopted Cody and Becky so it's the same."

"It's better." Anna's frown deepened at the older woman's words and she looked at her for an explanation. Mrs. McCormick shrugged her shoulders.

"When you were born your parents were stuck with you," she said bluntly. "Mrs. Stanton, that little boy and his sister got to choose each other."

"I never thought about it like that, "Anna replied thoughtfully.

"And did you get into trouble for saying that to him?" Anna rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I had to clean the chicken coop by myself," she said. "For a whole month!" The older woman suppressed a smile and roughly cleared her throat.

"Well, you'd best be getting on home now," she said brusquely. "Your mother will be wondering where you are."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Anna asked as she headed toward the door. "I can help you put books away." Mrs. McCormick waved her away with a frown and Anna grinned as she opened the door and left. She looked at the back of the library as William laughed heartily.

"Ah, dear Mrs. McCormick," he chuckled. "It pleases you to know that you frighten small children?"

"When they need to be put in their place," she murmured as she picked up the pen again.

"And it would please...me...if you were to join me for a light dinner at the café next door," he said blithely. "After all, you are my first friend in this delightful little town. I may settle here. It's nice to know that this is a place where the most horrible punishment is to have to clean the chicken coop by one's self. For a whole month." Myra looked up and met his laughing eyes with a chuckle of her own. He held out his hand. She glanced down at it and then the frown returned.

"Mrs. Stanton usually brings me supper when it slows down there," she said. "I have work to do." William's face fell and then he straightened the hat on his head.

"I think I shall lend a hand in this matter," he said as he nodded in farewell. "Dear Mirabelle." He opened the door and was gone. She craned to look out the window to see where strange man was headed and then shook her head as she went back to work on the pile of books on her desk.

The café next door was indeed still busy. Every table was full. William studied the two women who were waiting tables and settled on the older one. Abigail smiled when he waved and caught her eye. He was a happy, pleasant looking customer and she'd had her fill of impatience. She listened to his whispered words and then smiled even wider. She went back to the kitchen and came back with a small basket of food covered with a napkin. He reached in his pocket and peeled off a bill from his money clip. Abigail tried to refuse it but was drawn away by an insistent patron at one of the tables. She tucked the money in her apron pocket and sighed heavily. The man grinned and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Abigail's mouth dropped open and she stared after him in astonishment. He tapped his hat with a finger and his eyes twinkled as he left with the basket.

"Abigail," Elizabeth asked from a nearby table where she sat with her baby on her lap. "Who was that?"

"He's taking dinner to Mrs. McCormick for me," Abigail said as she turned, bent down and chucked the cheek of the baby watching her.

"But what did he just say to you?" her friend asked worriedly. Abigail glanced from the baby's delightfully drooly grin to Elizabeth and chuckled softly.

"He just said," she replied in surprised wonderment, "that the circus is coming to town."


	4. Chapter 4

"Circus?" Rosemary blinked and frowned slightly as she replaced the canister of flour on the shelf in her cupboard. "Of course the circus is coming to town." She turned to face Abigail and Elizabeth and put her hands on her hips.

"I promised the children that day of that awful flood and like Mrs. Thornton," she sighed. "I never break a promise." Abigail and Elizabeth looked at one another and their smiles slowly widened in delight.

"Although it took Lee very long time to find a circus to come this far west but with the railroad station her now…." Rosemary's voice trailed off as she stopped stirring her batter and looked at her smiling friends. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Lee hasn't gotten final confirmation from them yet," she said. "How did you know?" Abigail and Elizabeth swung wide eyes to her.

"There's this man in town who was at the library," Abigail explained quickly.

"And he came into the café to get a dinner basket from Abigail for Mrs. McCormick," Abigail added. Rosemary was taken aback and her frown deepened.

"I know!" Abigail cried in disbelief. "That…Mrs. McCormick."

"And before he left with the basket he whispered into her ear that the circus was coming to town," Elizabeth finished. Rosemary tipped her head thoughtfully.

"Mrs. McCormick?" she said in disbelief. Elizabeth sighed in exasperation.

"No…" she corrected. "The man in the library."

"But why would he be taking a dinner basket to the library?" she asked. "Especially when it's not even open to borrow books yet."

"Pay attention, Rosemary," Abigail chuckled. "There is a man in town who says that the circus is coming. Now you said that Lee hasn't gotten word as to…when…its coming but someone must know if he's here." Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think someone should find this man and talk to him," Rosemary replied with determination. They all looked up as the front door opened and Lee entered with a paper wrapped package in his hands.

"Lee," Rosemary straightened. "We were just talking about…"

"The circus?" he interrupted with a smile. Rosemary frowned slightly as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and pushed her bowls aside to set the package on the table. He untied the string and folded back the paper to reveal a stack of colorful posters. Elizabeth and Abigail gasped as he handed each of them a poster.

"I'll have Hickham put these up around town today," he said as his smile widened while studying the poster. "They'll be parked on the spur line for three days. We'll have to delay some lumber deliveries or make arrangements to ship by wagon but I think it will be worth it."

"Oh, Lee," Rosemary scowled. "That woman is wearing barely any clothes." His smile faded as he studied the poster again. He tipped his head down to look at a small picture in the corner.

"It's a high wire act, Rosie," he scoffed. "She's wearing the right clothes for that. It's a costume."

"It says their performance is Saturday," Abigail said. "This Saturday?" Lee nodded and picked up the rest of the posters.

"I need to send some wires about lumber deliveries," he said and planted another kiss on his wife's cheek. "And get these posters up so people can plan to come. I'll see you at dinner." He was still grinning as he left, closing the door behind him. Rosemary pulled the poster closer and studied the picture in the corner again. Abigail glanced at Elizabeth who was grinning as she read the poster again and again. And then her friend's smile faded.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Elizabeth sighed and hugged the poster to her chest.

"I was just thinking that this is going to be the longest rest of the week ever in the Hope Valley schoolroom," she sighed. The three women glanced worriedly from one to another and then Elizabeth chuckled.

"You need to be at school when I tell the children," Elizabeth said as she turned to Rosemary. "When can you come?"

"Oh, I don't think that's really necessary," Rosemary shook her head.

"This was all your doing," Abigail spoke up and rolled her eyes. "Of course you need to be there! They'll be so excited." Rosemary glanced from one to the other.

"Just before lunch?" she offered. Elizabeth grinned and nodded.

"It's going to be a very long morning for me," she sighed as she headed for the door. "I'll see you then."

"I need to get to the café," Abigail said. "I'll wait till after lunch to hang this outside the door." She held the poster out and studied it as she followed Elizabeth to the door. She grinned excitedly at Rosemary as she closed the door behind her.

Rosemary set the poster on the table and went back to work on the bowl of bread batter. She dropped her hands onto the table and smiled broadly in satisfaction. The circus she had promised was finally coming to town.

Elizabeth had anticipated shrieks and excitement at their announcement just before lunch so she was expecting the noise. Rosemary laughed and covered her ears at the bedlam in the schoolroom.

"All right!" Elizabeth clapped her hands after a few minutes and the children returned to their seats, still laughing and chattering to each other.

"Now," Elizabeth said as order began to return. "I know you are all excited but we need to remember that we have three more school days before the circus arrives." Smiles faded as the children settled even more.

"How many of you have ever been to a circus before?" Elizabeth asked as she moved down the center aisle. Robert's hand shot into the air. Hattie's rose a little more slowly. Anna stared at the friend in the seat next to her with an envious grin.

"Our first…circus…homework will be to talk to your family members tonight," Elizabeth instructed. "Find out how many have seen a circus. I want you to write down some of their observations….what they saw…..or maybe what they think they might see at a circus." Her students were still grinning and nodded.

"But right now it's time for lunch," she said. "Take your pails and baskets outside and run some energy off. We have an arithmetic lesson after recess." There was an excited scramble to put books away and reach for lunch pails as they hurried outside. Rosemary shook her head and studied Elizabeth in amazement.

"You are a genius, Mrs. Thornton," she said as she hugged her. Elizabeth sighed heavily even as she smiled happily.

"Its going to keep me up at night to come up with circus lessons for the next few days," she laughed.

"If anyone can do it, you can," Rosemary assured her.

"Have you ever seen a circus, Mrs. Coulter?" Emily asked as she buttoned her jacket shut.

"Oh goodness, yes," Rosemary chuckled.

"Can you tell me about it?" the little girl asked.

"I would love to!" She took the little girl's hand and Elizabeth smiled as she watched them go out the door. As she turned to go back to her desk, Elizabeth noticed Hattie gathering her things more slowly.

"Hattie," she asked. "Is everything all right?" Hattie nodded slowly and Elizabeth noticed a glint in the tall girl's eyes as she looked at her. Elizabeth's shoulders sagged sadly and she moved toward her and slipped an arm across Hattie's shoulders.

"Sit with me for a minute," she said and guided the tall girl toward the bench by the window. Elizabeth glanced outside and suppressed a smile as she watched the excited children gathered in groups on the grass. She sat next to Hattie and took one of the girl's hands in her own.

"You saw the circus in Hamilton, didn't you?" she asked. "With Janie?" Hattie hesitated a moment and then nodded slowly. She looked up at her teacher as a tear spilled out of her eye and slipped down her cheek. Elizabeth frowned sympathetically and pulled a handkerchief out o her pocket. She held it out an. Hattie took it from her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I know you still miss her sometimes."

"Its been a long time but sometimes something happens and…," Hattie replied sadly. "I don't think I want to go to the circus again,"

"I know," her teacher nodded sadly. "I do. Sometimes its just little things..." Her voice trailed off and she frowned slightly. Then she sighed.

"I'm sure that it was a wonderful memory for you to have with Janie," Elizabeth said as the girl straightened on the bench. "I understand if you don't want to go." Hattie shrugged and nodded.

"But…if you don't go," Elizabeth continued. "You'll be missing out on a chance to make the same kind of memories with Anna, Emily and Cody and all of your other friends here in Hope Valley." Hattie looked up at her thoughtfully.

"It's their very first time," Elizabeth smiled. "I'm so excited for them. Aren't you?" Hattie nodded slowly and then smiled. Elizabeth hugged her quickly again and they stood up and crossed the room to the door. Opal was waiting right outside on the steps for them.

"Mrs. Thornton!" she cried excitedly. "Mrs. Coulter said there are going to be bears at the circus! Dancing bears!" Hattie looked up at Elizabeth and they both laughed. Elizabeth nudged the little girl forward and watched as Hattie took Opal's hand and hurried toward the other girls gathered on the grass eating lunch. She sighed deeply and smiled. It was a good day…..and the circus was coming to town.


End file.
